Dark Christmas
by Gothic Angel Riku
Summary: What happens in the Organization mansion for Christmas...


Author's Note: I can't really finish Behind Closed Doors so I made this oneshot. I know it's kinda late for a Christmas oneshot lol. But enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts thingie but I do love Riku!!!

Dark Christmas

This was Roxas's favorite time of the year. He loved to hang the stocking by the fireplace and eat fresh baked Christmas cookies as he spent time with his 'family'. His only family was Organization XIII. Every year they spent time together, but this year most of the members went out on vacation or went gambling with Xigbar. The only ones left in the mansion were Axel, Marluxia, Namine, Larxene, Demyx, and Roxas. He quietly hummed a carol as he fixed the black and gray ornaments on the white tree that Marluxia grew himself in the Organization's green house. After that he sat in front of the wide screen TV and relaxed.

"Hey Roxy…" a preppy voice called out from behind him. He looked behind him to meet face to face with Namine. She happily skipped to the other seat next to him.

"Hey Namine." He greeted her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she rocked back and forth slowly. "Nothing, just waiting for the cookies to be done and ready for tonight." He answered her.

"Yay! The cookies are gonna be for Santa Clause." She said excitedly. Roxas looked at her questioningly. "Santa…Clause?" his eyebrow rose up slowly as Namine glowed with happiness. "Yeah…you know Santa. I'm gonna catch him when he comes through the chimney." She said as she rubbed her hands together devilishly.

"How's that?" Roxas leaned in closer to her.

"I'm going to lure him with those cookies right there on that table. Then when he goes to eat the cookies, I going to trap him in the net I made just for him." Namine took out a large net made out of Roxas's sewing yarn. "So that's where all my yarn went!" Roxas gasped as he looked at Namine in shock. "I was going to make Xemnas a sweater for Christmas with that…oh whatever." He shrugged and sat back in his chair.

"Why?"

"Because me and Axel are supposed to catch him to get back at Santa because he stole Axel's nacho flavored sunflower seeds last Christmas." Namine answered. "Well I have to go." she said in a squeaky voice. Namine happily skipped away to the the green house. Roxas simply sat back and inhaled the fire smell coming out the kitchen_. THE KITCHEN_!...

Roxas ran to the kitchen to find Axel trying to put a fire out in the kitchen sink. "Axel,what's going on?" he asked him. When he looked in the sink there was a baking pan with what was supposed to be Roxas's christmas cookies. They were black and really soggy (from the water that Axel poured on them to put out the fire) as Roxas looked at them in shock.

"Axel! What did you do?!" Roxas exclaimed as took them out and stared at the 'cookies' on the counter. Axel looked at Roxas blankly.

"Well...I felt like they were taking a little to long to cook. So I raised the heat a little bit." Roxas looked at him then looked at the oven.

"What's a _little_?" Roxas checked the temperature. It was turned to 500 degrees; it was on 350 before Axel decided to make the cookies cook 'faster'. "Axel...it's150 degrees than what it supposed to be." Roxas snapped. "They were supposed to bake slowly to a crisp brown. Now look at them."

"Sorry." Axel shrugged it off and started to play with a lighter that he pulled out of his black cloak pocket. "No you're not sorry. You should at least mean it." Roxas snapped again. Axel glared at Roxas.

"I'm not _sorry_?..." Axel's glare caused Roxas to regret what he said. "Well I'm sorry for not letting your perfect little ginger-bread cookies and their cinamini little buttons not bake to perfection." He clapped his hands together and dramatically pranced around the kitchen to the cookies that remained on the counter. "I'm so sorry little ginger-bread men that you didn't get to enjoy bakery land with your creator, Roxas." he sarcastically said as softly touched the baking pan as he wiped away an invisible tear from his eye. All Roxas could do was stare. Axel glared at him and simply walked out the kitchen.

"Whoa..." Roxas grabbed the tray and dumped the remains of his ginger-bread cookies in the trash. "I'm gonna have to make something else." As Roxas said that a young female walked in to the kitchen and opened the silver refridgerator. She peered in and looked for something to eat. Roxas stared at the blonde as she slammed the door. "Dinner's almost ready." he exclaimed to her.

"I'm not hungry..." she snapped. She looked into the wooden cabinets and ended up with nothing. Then she sat down near the counter on the metal high stool. "Larxene, it looks like you're hungry. Do you want to taste the gravy I made? I made it out of-"

"No,I don't want your gravy." Larxene interupted Roxas. "Why are you so mad? Larxene is it that time of the month again?" Roxas giggled as Larxene glared at him. "No. It's just Namine...I don't know why Xemnas allowed her to be apart of the Organization." As Larxene said that Demyx walked in soaked with water. "What happened to you?" Larxene asked the teen.

"You remember how Marluxia is deathly afraid of squirrels?" They nodded. "Well, I was playing with one of Xaldins spears and the tip of it rolled off. I went to look for it and i found it. As I tried to grab it, Marluxia sprayed me with the water hose that he was watering on of his 'exotic plants' with." Demyx sat down next to Larxene on the other high stool. "Wow." she replied as she slightly moved over to prevent herself from getting water on her new black cloak.

"Anyway...who's going to be Santa Clause this year? You know, because Namine is looking forward to meeting Santa." Roxas said while changing the subject. (AN: Namine is the youngest one in this story.) "She still believes in the fat man?" Demyx smirked. "Yup and I wanted to surprise her with one." Roxas replied. Then Larxene had an idea.

"Why don't we get Marluxia to do it? It can be Demyx's pay back!" Larxene snapped up from her chair. "What do you think,Demyx?"

"Um...Okay. Where's the suit?" he answered. "Well, its in the colset up stairs. I'll go get it." Roxas replied. He started to walk out the kitchen as Larxene and Demyx remained making up plans. Roxas went up the glass stairs up to the second floor of the mansion. He walked down a long hall with paintings of the great leaders of the Organization in the past and a statue of Xemnas that Vexen sculpted. Finally Roxas arrived to the over-sized gray closet. He opened its doors. It wasn't hard to spot the suit because all the clothes that were in the closet was black. So he took out the red suit and headed back downstairs.

---Meanwhile---

"Aw C'mon? Marluxia, Namine needs you. I don't think you want to disappoint her on Christmas." Demyx said as he and Larxene pulled him out of the green house. "No, I have to finish watering the white poinsetas!" he pulled away from their death grip. He ran back to the green house and hid in the utopia of plants. "If you come out...we'll give you sunflower seeds!" Larxene yelled into the green house.

"No and plus you can't grow sunflowers in the winter! They bloom during the summer!" he yelled back. Demyx and Larxene looked hopelessly at each other. "Well that means you're Santa."

"No! I got an idea!" Demyx searched the snow and found a rock. "Oh geez, Larxene! It looks like **a **squirrel just ran into the green house. Poor Marluxia..." he yelled as he there the rock in the direction of where Marluxia was. There was a short pause.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Marluxia ran out the green house, screaming hysterically. Larxene and Demyx grabbed him and walked back into the mansion.

-------------

"Oh you're back." Roxas said handing Marluxia (who was pale) the red suit. "Hurry and change because Dinner is almost ready." Marluxia got up and wobbled up the stairs as Demyx helped him. "What's wrong with him?" Roxas asked Larxene. "Squirrel." she simply replied. "Oh..." he said as he sat back in the chair in front of the flat screen tv. He relaxed as he waited for the dinner to be done.

----Dinner----

"Okay! Is everyone here?" Roxas asked as he set the table. "Yeah!" Namine happily exclaimed. Axel leaned over and whispered something into Namine's ear. Namine nodded to the older teen. Larxene sat next to Demyx across from Namine and Axel. Roxas sat at the head of the table. "Where's Marluxia?" Namine asked. "He had to go somewhere." Roxas answered quickly. Namine simply shrugged it off and happily bounced in her chair.

"Who wants to say grace?" Roxas looked at the others. "He does!" Larxene pointed to Axel. Axel sucked his teeth and began.

"God thank you for the nobodies,but not Roxas...the turkey...um...the heartless? and FIRE! hehehe." Axel grinned and grabbed the bowl of peas and dumped some on his plate. Roxas looked at him and was speechless. The other members joined in and started to eat too. Roxas cut the turkey and started to dig in.

Then Demyx stood up from the table and walked to the living room. Larxene started to giggle.

"Oh my! Look who's here Namine! It's Santa!" He screamed from the other room. Demyx walked in the dinning room with Marluxia dressed in the Santa suit. "Hohohoho..." he said flatly. "C'mon Santa. You can have more energy than that." Larxene snickered. Demyx jabbed Marluxia in the ribs with his elbow. "Ow!...hohohohohoho!" he forced out. Namine looked at Axel and odded in approval to something.

"Now!!" Axel yelled. Namine rushed towards 'santa' and tackled him to the ground. Then Axel through the net that Namine made. "Ow!! What's going on?" Marluxia whinned. Roxas quickly stood up and got Marluxia out of the net. Axel fell back and bumped into Demyx, who had a plate of gravy in his hands. The gravy spilled on Larxene.

"My new cloak!" She grabbed mashed potatoes and meant to throw it at Demyx but landed on Namine. Namine screamed and picked up the bowl of peas and started to throw them at Larxene. Marluxia started to run out but Axel blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going**, Santa**?" Axel took out his favorite lighter form his pocket. Marluxia backed up in horror as Axel flicked the lighter on and off. Sweat stated to roll its way down Marluxia's forehead. "Look, I didn't do anything. What could I, Santa, have done?" he laughed hesitantly. "You stole from him!" Namine yelled as she charged at Marluxia. "Not again!" Axel and Namine tied him up. Axel waved te lighter on his beard and it started to catch on fire. "Now where are the seeds?" Axel asked the horrified Santa.

"What seeds?"

"My firey hot seeds?" Axel sneered.

"Oh I don't know what-" Marluxia remembered what seeds Axel mentioned. He used them to grow the Christmas tree that resided in the living room.

"Oooh...so you remember."

"Axel...I used those to grow the Christmas tree." Marluxia nervously said.

"What? That tree?" Axel's eye twitched. "I hate that tree! You will pay!" Axel set Marluxia's beard on fire and Marluxia jumped up and started to scream as he tried to put hte fire out. Roxas saw what happened. "STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" he screamed. Marluxia did as he said as Axel stood there in full amazement watching the flames flicker in front of him. Soon the flames died out and Roxas looked at the mess that was supposed to be Christmas dinner. Larxene and Demyx still argued over the cloak incident as Namine and Axel thoght of another plan to get back at Marluxia. Roxas couldn't believe what happened.

"What's wrong with all of you?" he exclaimed as he started to pick up the bowl of peas from the floor. "I try to have a decent holiday dinner and this is what happens?"

"It was all Axel's fault." Larxene softly said. "Hey don't pin this on me!" Axel snapped.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Roxas slammed his hand on the wooden table. The others stood quiet. "We're sorry." Namine apologized. The others nodded in agreement.

"It's okay...so what do we do now?" Roxas asked the other Organization members.

"I know...let's go get some pizza." Demyx suggested. "I guess..."Roxas said.

"Okay then let's go!" Namine jumped up happily. The others followed her out the dinning room to the front door of their mansion.

"I'm driving!" Axel called out. He went to the front seat of the car and started the engine. Roxas sat in the passenger seat as the others sat in the back. "What topping do you all want?" he asked.

"Pepperoni!" Larxene shouted "Sausage..." Demyx said as they started to drive off. "OW! Namine your elbow is in my ribs!" Marluxia complained as the members of the Organization drove off to the pizza shop.

---End---

Please review!!! -


End file.
